Electronic data communications are prevalent in many scenarios, including work, friends and family. Often an exchange of messages between two or more parties defines a message thread. A thread of previous messages may grow to be large, particularly when there are many parties to the exchange.
Email communications often comprise a thread of previous email messages. People commonly forward and reply to these email message threads. Users may not want to include all messages contained in the email message thread when replying to or forwarding email messages to certain recipients. For example, email message threads can contain information that is sensitive or confidential. Further, certain email threads destined to corporations should not be forwarded outside the company.